Swaping Bodies
by lolzyukari
Summary: Deidara and Ino swap bodies...


**A/N: **So, this is a random idea I made up, where Deidara and Ino swap bodies, yea this idea isn't that unique, but I don't see very many people use it in fandom, and don't come to me saying I stole your idea. No, this is **not DeiIno**, the coupling is **ItaIno, and DeiSaku**, the main character is just Deidara, and Ino… I don't know why, but today I wrote this chapter in a different way, it switches POV from Deidara, to Ino. The POV changes whenever you see the line. I'm sorry if this story confuses you because I keep switching POV's, I probably won't do it like this next time, just please bare with me. And **if you have a problem with my writing, please write a **_**nice**_** review on what I could improve on. Much appreciated.**

* * *

I, Ino Yamanaka, had a really shitty mission to go to, because someone 'apparently' spotted an Akatsuki member around in this crappy village, and it was on the day Sai asked me out. Well, actually he asked if I wanted to hang out with Naruto, Sakura, and him, but he soo meant if I wanted a double date with him. Even if he didn't mean a double date, it still would have been more fun than this mission. This mission was soo boring! I know it's important, but I had no friends here, no cute boys in this village, and no entertainment! This really did suck, if only I didn't have this mission to do, then I would have been in Konoha, going on a date with Sai.

It didn't help that I was on the mission with ninjas I don't know. I mean it would have been a bit better if I had been on a mission with someone I do know, so I can talk to them on my free time, even if it's Choji, or Shikamaru, but, no. I'm on a mission with people I don't know, and these ninjas talk to each other, like their friends. And now here I am sitting in a shop, poking at my food with my fork. 'Why was life so cruel?' I thought, sometimes I think it's better to be anybody but me. I quickly snap out of my thoughts as I give my attention to the food. The food here really looked unappetizing. I threw out the food, as I walked out. I started walking around town, having nothing better to do.

The town was in really bad shape, it was a surprise thinking of an Akatsuki member coming around here. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if this whole thing was a misunderstanding. Why did Lady Tsunade have to send me on this mission? This is when I realized I was dazed out, I guess I kept walking until I had gotten to the edge of town, there weren't very many people around here. I looked around, there weren't very many houses here either. There was just one house, which looked abandoned, and there was this road, which stopped right at a bunch of trees, which I assumed to be a forest.

A Flash of yellow, had caught the corner of my eye, I turned quickly, surprised at the idea someone was around here, and looked. And that's when I saw the worst thing I could ever see.

A person that looked similar to me. How dare this person copy me!

"HEY YOU!" I screamed.

* * *

Today was not my day. Tobi and I just came from a mission, while walking back to the Akatsuki base, for some reason, Tobi thought it would be fun to run in to this village, and get lost from me. Don't get me wrong, I always wanted him to get lost from me, but he does it now, when he is my responsibility! I know he does this just to annoy me! And worst is that someone has spotted us (most likely Tobi) they called Konoha, and now there are Konoha ninja looking for us **everywhere**. It really doesn't help having ninjas looking for me and Tobi, while I'm looking for Tobi.

Wait, I was wrong that was not the worst part. The worst part was I had to throw my clay away, so the Konoha ninjas wouldn't detect the huge amount of chakra in the clay. So here I am, in the edge of this town, where there is the least amount of people, and most likely no ninjas. Damn that Tobi, I will get him back! Why was life so cruel? Why was leader so cruel, partnering me up with Tobi. Sometimes I think that it's better to be anybody but me. At least they don't have to deal with Tobi….

I was yanked out of my daze by a "HEY YOU!" I turn to look at a blonde, who was obviously talking to me, there was no one else here. I scanned her over. Obviously she was blonde, she wore purplish, bluish cloths, and she had a Konoha headband… Fuck.

As she walked right up to me, I put one hand behind me, secretly getting a kunai ready, and getting in a defensive pose. "How dare you!" I stare at her, anticipating her next few words. "You think you can copy me and get away with it!"

* * *

"What?" Came his surprisingly deep voice.

"You can't steal my hair style!" I pointed at him, half joking, half telling the truth. He became less tense. I never even noticed him becoming tense, why was he so tense? So I scanned him. Blonde hair, black sleeveless top which stopped right above his stomach, a fishnet was hiding his stomach where his shirt didn't reach, and black pants. He noticed me staring at him, and he became tense again.

It occurred to me that he had no headband on, but he was wearing ninja cloths. He might have taken it off, why? Maybe because he was a rough ninja…maybe even an Akatsuki member.

In that moment everything happened in a blur. I jumped back fast enough for the Kunai he threw just to make a little cut on my face. We stood in front of each other, in a fighting position, the cut on my face started bleeding. Damn, this was really bad. We were both analyzing our soon to be battle field, and each other.

"Shit" I Swore under my breath. I hate how nobody was around to help me; I knew I couldn't fight an Akatsuki member all by myself. My life really did suck.

* * *

After I threw my Kunai, I jumped back. I quickly got in to a fighting position, the girl in front of me doing the same. I could see the cut I gave her bleeding, everything became silent. I hate how I threw my clay out just so I wouldn't become detected by any ninjas, and now here I am, needing my clay to fight off this ninja. I looked around. Oh, well, I sighed. At least there aren't any other ninjas coming to assist her.

I took my Kunai out, as did she. I guess we were going to have a physical fight. This is good, I'm pretty sure I can take her on physically. But I knew I couldn't take on a lot more ninjas, which is what will happen if I stayed in this exact area. So, I decided to lead her out of town, which seemed easier said than done. It was a good thing I was at the edge of the town. Making up my mind, I put on my normal smile, which got her full attention.

"Isn't this interesting? I would _love_ to fight you, but I have to take my leave now." I said as I turned, and jumped on to a tree nearby. I knew she wasn't going to let me go, it was her mission to get an Akatsuki member, she isn't going to let me go without a fight. I wasn't going to let her leave, if she had left she might go back, and warn the other ninjas, which might get Tobi endanger. I'm not letting Konoha ninjas get him before I do!

* * *

I stood there, waiting for something, but nothing happened, that was until he got my attention again. He started to smile, a big cocky smile. Why was he smiling? Did he think I was easy to defeat, or something?

"Isn't this interesting?" He started, I still couldn't get over how deep his voice is. "I would love to fight you, but I have to take my leave now." He turned and jumped on a tree close by. Was he stupid or something? It's my mission to at least get some new kind of information, I wasn't going to let him leave! I threw my kunai at the tree he had jumped on, quickly. As soon as my metal kunai hit bark, he stopped, glanced at me, smiled, and then jumped off.

That asshole! I, sure as hell, wasn't going to let him leave now. I jumped on the tree he was previously on, took the kunai stuck on the tree, which I throw, and jumped after him. I jumped quickly, trying to catch up with the Akatsuki member, when I had finally did, I slowed my pace to his speed. I threw the kunai, which was in my hand, at him, hoping that it would at least slow him down. He dodged, it only slowed him down a little.

This causes me to take more kunai's out quickly, while trying to keep track of the tree branches I jump on. He started to slow down while I threw loads of kunai's at him, that's when he decided to catch one of my kunais, and throw it back at me. This time I dodged, and then saw him get in to a fighting stance. So, he finally wanted a real fight with me. That's when I realized that he lured me in to a forest, a bit far from town, which means I couldn't get any assistance as quickly… damn!

Another kunai was thrown at me, I dodged, only to find he was at my side and kicked me. I fell, and got back up, only to be punched. His punches aren't really as strong as his kicks, so I quickly got back up. After this everything went out in a blur, physical fights always went out in a blur, in my opinion that is. I had somehow gotten a strong kick at him, knocking him back. I decided to do something drastic to maybe end this battle, while I still had the chance, so I pounced on him, while he was getting up.

This cause the blond man, to slide through a bush, while I was still on top of him. Unfortunately this bush led to a steep hill, in which we both stumbled down. We took turns getting on top of each other, while we rolled on the hill. It was a good thing the hill wasn't that big, so we stopped, sooner or later, and only making the injuries we gave each other worst. Oh, joy.

We landed in a place filled with many, MANY flowers, although I could not recognize these flowers. And this was when I realized my enemy was lying right on top of me. Holy shit, a man was right on top of me! And he's an enemy! I tried to push him off, but for some reason I felt too sleepy to push him off. I look at the man on top through half opened eyes, trying hard not to close them, I found that he was passed out. The fall couldn't have possibly made him pass out, maybe a normal person, but he was an Akatsuki member for crying out loud! I smelt something weird, as I started to become more sleepier, it crossed my mind that the flowers were putting out some kind of…My thoughts trailed off to random other things.

* * *

**A/N: ** So, here is the first chapter, I hope you liked it, and again, I'm sorry for the change of POV's I probably won't do it like this next time. And remember, **if you have a problem with my writing, please write a **_**nice**_** review on what I could improve on, I would much appreciate it. ** **And could people help me make a better title then this, PLEASE! **


End file.
